Sight Unseen
by Meidara
Summary: Pan regrets making a horrible mistake, but who or what is stalking her?
1. Pan's pain

He knew the boy had been a bio-mechanoid

I have never seen Dragonball GT, so lets just assume this is an alternate timeline where it never happened.I'll try to keep ages and names right, but since this is my story I can do pretty much what ever I want.Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ( gomen ).

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything.Akira Tomaryia owns all things Dragonball, as far as I know.

____________________________________________________________________

Pan woke up on the floor, stretched into a fairly uncomfortable crescent shape.Damn, she hadn't even made it over to the bed.She had been training really hard thru the early morning hours (too hard) trying to exhaust herself.Trying to get the face of that boy out of her mind."I guess it worked," she mumbled to herself as she tried to raise her face off of the carpet, which would undoubtedly have left a _very_ flattering impression on her forehead."Kuso…**_ouch_**… maybe I'll just lie here a bit longer".

The first rays of sunrise were streaming in thru the open window, onto the strands of dark hair that covered her face.She was still exhausted, but the bed would be a better place to go back to sleep.She tried to move her head to keep the sun light out of her eyes, and immediately whimpered when she realized how stiff her neck was and how badly it ached.Probably due to all those spinning kicks last night, followed shortly after by her sleeping on the floor in such an awkward position.She paused and thoughtfully rubbed her neck, "or maybe it was when that boy had grabbed me".She hadn't felt the pain then, but she had been in shock after all.She closed her eyes again only to see his calm features and pale gray eyes flash before her, and she jerked the eyes open.She winced at the sudden clenching in her gut, and she curled herself up into a ball, her soar arms holding her knees up to her chest.Guilt washed over her as it finally hit her, what she had done.She had taken a life.Her father had told her that it was the most painful thing he had ever had to deal with after a battle.Not the physical pain, but the emotional pain.Dende, no wonder he hated to fight.This was horrible.Not only had she taken a life, but it wasn't even a megalomanical tyrant threatening to take over the world or kill her family.It was a boy on the roof of a ninth story building.

She willed herself to crawl over to her bed and rolled herself into the center of the mattress, dragging the sheets up to her chest as she did.She closed her eyes again and forced herself to try and remember what had happened.Bra and Marron had taken her to a party in a building downtown.It was several top floor apartments that were overflowing with college kids, smoke and body heat.She remembers having had at least 3 shots of…something.She had turned 21 a month ago, but she hadn't wanted to go out drinking with the girls until her mom had gone on her business trip to San Francisco and her dad pulled another all-nighter at the University.They most defiantly would not have approved.She remembered that she had fled from the onslaught of smoke, noise and heat up to the roof of the building.A couple had been …ahem… making out in the roof access hallway, but it was so cold outside that roof was totally vacant.So she sat out on the ledge and watched the cars swerve and speed on the dark street below.Then she heard a very light footstep behind her, and spun around, her feet planting in the gravel next to the ledge.It was a boy.He looked about her age, but it was too dark to tell, even with her sensitive eyes.And he said nothing, just stared at her.She remembered she couldn't sense his Ki, probably because it was too low, or maybe because she was a bit tipsy, or both.She remembered it in slow motion, like an instant replay on T.V.She had just started to say, "It sure is cold outsi-", and his right hand had flown up and clasped her around her slender neck, choking off the last word.It caught her by surprise, how strong his grip was.If she had tried to pull back it would most likely have broken her neck. Then she had reached up to grab the arm that held her, but her arm was caught in the left hand of the still silent attacker._Now_ she was scared.

He pulled her off of the ledge, towards him, not letting her feet touch the ground and twisted his waist flinging her several feet towards the doorway, maybe expecting her to run, or cower.But what she did then surprised even her.When she felt the cold air rush into her burning lungs, and felt her arm twist painfully in his grasp as he tossed her behind him, she had immediately begun to focus her mind on the unforeseen encounter she was now forced to deal with.She had fallen onto one knee and was up on her feet in a fighting stance before he had even turned to face her.And then she saw his eyes in the light of the open doorway.His eyes were a dull gray, without emotion, without life.She sensed an odd energy coming from him.And somehow she knew he was going to kill her.

Or at least he was going to try.Deep inside of her the will to fight and survive detonated any self-control she still had a firm grasp on.Her power level flared suddenly, and the wave of burning life energy impacted the dark form of the boy, throwing him away from her…and over the side.She could still clearly see his disheveled black hair, impassive features and dead eyes in the white light of her aura, falling away from her before she could think to do anything.

She started shaking and squeezed her eyes harder, pushing out tears that had not been there the night before.She had fought in martial arts contests, destroyed robots, and even gotten into brawls with Goten and Trunks.But she had never _killed_ someone before.

When Bra and Marron had sensed her Ki level rise, they had rushed up to the roof to find her standing in the same spot, still in shock.She didn't move from the spot until she had told them what had happened.They had screamed, held her, comforted her, told her it wasn't her fault.She didn't believe them.The police and some guys in white vans had appeared within minutes of the "accident", putting up a barricade on the street below, blocking any view of carnage with tarps and floodlights and taking statements from party guests.Guessing that it was probably an accident, the officer had just taken her name and address down and told her that someone would drive by to speak to her the next day.She had no argument, as she was defiantly not in the mood to answer questions.The girls had stayed with her until 3am, when she had finally told them to go home and get some rest.They looked as upset as she felt.As soon as they were gone she had started to work out, trying to think of anything but what had happened only a few hours before.She pumped iron until she couldn't raise her arms, she kicked her dads punching bag until a roundhouse kick finally broke the chain and sent it _air express_ into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Great, now there was still a large indentation in the far wall to explain to her dad.

"Oh no" she moaned.Her dad.How could she face him?He would know, he could always tell when something was not right with her.And she knew how he would feel.Like it was his fault.Like he should have trained her to have more control.Like HE had killed someone else.She couldn't stand to hurt him like that.Her pain was her own, at least for now.He would find out when the girls told the others, or when the police came by, but she didn't want to tell him.Or did she?

Then she heard the door slam, and the soft steps leading up to the front door.The police?No, it was her dads Ki.She swallowed hard and sat up in bed, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of the sweatshirt she was still wearing.She felt him pause near the front door, then next to the punching bag, and then in the hall next to her open door.She tried to adopt a façade of being calm and well rested, but she could tell immediately that it hadn't worked because she heard Son Gohan gasp as he peaked at his obviously tired and tear-streaked daughter from behind the slightly ajar door.

"Hi d..ad" she said as calmly as possible, but she heard her voice crack, and she felt her mental barrier crack as well.She could tell by how he looked at her that he knew something. _Damnit_.She looked away and started to sob again.Before she could say or do anything else he was sitting on the foot of the bed, his arms around her, her head on his shoulder, her arms squeezing him like she had to keep him from falling off a building.And then the dam broke and she let the tears flow freely.

_______________________________________________________________________

Someplace in a windowless room not so far away, a tall thin man in a black suit sat quietly at a small wooden table overflowing with files, pictures, schematic drawings and a copy of all the information the police had collected the previous evening. His face was calm, but his fingers teased the edge of a notebook, belying his nervousness.

He knew the bio-mechanoid had been there, and had fallen to the street nine stories below. The pail pink "blood" and deep impact crater in the concrete where he had hit testified to the fact… although luckily it had been too dark for any of the witnesses to see him/it get up and walk away after he fell."Now _that_ would be hard to explain in a police report," the agent said to himself in a soft southern drawl.

The agency had covered the area quickly, to keep prying eyes away.And the hole had been filled in less than an hour after the incident.He groaned and leaned back in the chair.The bio-mechanoid had still not been located, and that was still his top priority.But now there was a new twist to deal with.The man pushed his almost white-blonde hair out of his ice blue eyes.Normally it would be neatly combed out of his eyes, but he was too tired and concerned with other things to care.That girl, Son Pan, had pushed the bio-mechanoid off the roof.Even for a strong human male, this would have been nearly impossible.His superiors had been convinced he/it had jumped or fell, but he knew better. 

His face tightened as he realized he might have to break a promise to a friend so soon after making it.He wasn't ready to reveal the existence of Saiyans on earth to anyone who didn't already know, but he might have to… eventually. 

Once he had realized who the girl was, he immediately had told the police officer in charge to send her home, realizing she was in no condition to be interrogated.She appeared to have been coping with whatever had happened, but his instincts told him she wasn't ready to discuss it with anyone, let alone someone she didn't know or trust.

But now she had better be ready now.Time was of the essence.

He got up and very neatly placed the contents of the desk into a filing cabinet drawer, locked it, silently pushed in the chair, and exited the room closing the door firmly behind him.


	2. A new threat

He knew the boy had been a bio-mechanoid

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter.This chapter may have a slightly different "feel' to it, but hopefully you will like it as well.Just to remind you that in my story Dragonball GT never happened, and that since It's my story I can do anything I damn well please with it.So there.

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything so please don't sue me.

Son Gohan gently shut the door to his daughter's room behind him.She had finally gone to sleep, and he did not want to wake her up.As he walked to the kitchen it occurred to him that she probably hadn't had anything to eat since the night before, so he immediately began pulling out the ingredients for French toast.He could save the leftovers in the fridge until his little girl woke up.He stopped mid-stride and shook his head.She still was and would always be his little girl, even if she was an adult in every sense of the word.She was a strong woman, a fighter, almost a force of nature.But when she had cried herself to sleep in his arms a short time ago, he had only been able to see a toddler in an orange bandana.And he hated that he couldn't protect her from all bad in the world.

But If anyone could combat the darkness in the world, it was that girl.

Suddenly, his cell phones shrill chiming startled him, and he almost dropped the six cartons of eggs he was holding.He carefully placed then on the counter and pulled the phone out of his back pocket as he closed the refrigerator door with his foot.

"Konichi-wa…… this is Son……... yes she's fine.She's a tough kid, she can handle…..….. do you think it's really necessary?……….Isn't there any other way? ……………. I understand.Thank you again Ryan.See you soon."

He thoughtfully pushed the end button, and tapped the short antenna on his chin a few times before putting it on the counter and grabbing the biggest steel bowl he could find.

A few hours later, Pan yawned and tripped into the kitchen. The smell of her dad's famous French toast was almost gone, and the dishes had been washed and put away, but she knew there would be a stack of her favorite breakfast treat waiting for her.As she walked past the doorway to the den, she noticed her father asleep on the couch, his glasses crooked at a hilarious angle across the bridge of his nose, his arm hanging over the edge, his lab coat crumpled on the floor.She giggled to herself and continued walking to the fridge. 

After she had eaten she started feeling mostly normal again.With the empty spot in her gut gone, the memory of the previous evening seemed long ago and far away.Even the image of the boys gray eyes seemed to be leaving her.She wondered to herself if it was wrong to feel better so soon after killing someone, let alone for the first time. The doorbell chimed and she forcibly shook off the last thought as she walked towards the door.

Her father beat her to the door.

As it swung open she remembered that the policeman the night before hat told her someone was going to drive by to speak to her.She stepped back and took a deep breath.She was going to have to do this eventually.She blinked and almost did a double take.There in the doorway stood a tall thin man in a crisp black suit.His hair was so blonde it was almost white, and his eyes were such a light blue they almost seemed to disappear.But despite his rather severe look (like a cross between an undertaker and a marble statue), his face had a calm and placid look, and he greeted them in English tinged with a soft southern drawl.

"Good morning.I'm so sorry to bother you two but I think that we all have some things that need to be discussed".

Gohan shook his hand and offered him a seat at the table, and the stranger politely walked over to the table and sat in one smooth motion.He was at least as old as her father (who didn't look his age at all) but he moved like a cat, like every step was measured out before he took it.Although she didn't have any reason to mistrust him, she was defiantly going to keep an eye on this guy.

Somewhere very close by the proximity sensor in the bio-mechanoid began an automatic start-up sequence.He/it had engaged partial shut-down mode to restore energy and body fluid levels before continuing to pursue the new target.Two dull gray eyes opened, and a slight whirling sound would have been barely audible to anyone close enough to hear the abnormally slow breathing.But then again anyone that close would not have lived long enough to see it jump from the lower limb of the tree and begin silently moving around to the back of the structure, leaving a trail of footprints in the frost that covered the front yard of the Son house.

(coming soon…Chapter 3: the attack and a secret revealed)


	3. So it's a fight you want, eh?

He knew the boy had been a bio-mechanoid

Just to remind you that in my story Dragonball GT never happened, and that since It's my story I can do anything I damn well please with it.So there!!!I borrowed Agent Pendergast from _The Relic_, and of course I own nothing _Dragonball._Enjoy.

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything so please don't sue me.

Pan looked at her father's calm face, at the calm face of the man in black sitting at her kitchen table, and then back at her dad.Neither of them spoke.They seemed to know each other somehow, although she had never met him before… and she was perplexed.

Her father spoke first "Pan, this is an old friend of mine, Ryan Pendergast", he paused to look at his daughter thoughtfully "and he needs to talk to you about what you did last night".

She had not expected to hear that.Was this guy a police detective?Or maybe a therapist?That black suit and tie made him look more like some sort of mortician.She gave him a questioning glance sideways, and in a very calm and somewhat cocky voice mumbled "you don't look like a shrink to me".

The man in black and her father exchanged a meaningful glance, but what it meant she had not a clue.

Now she was getting annoyed.

Gohan, in his fatherly _'cut the crap' _voice (which she hadn't heard for years) simply said " He needs to hear everything Pan -and don't leave out any details, no matter how small".

She waited for a moment longer to see if she was going to get some sort of an explanation (which she didn't) and with a soft sigh began to recant in detail what had happened on the rooftop the previous night, including the parts she had neglected to mention to the cops the night before.Agent Pendergast just sat there, listening intently but not looking the least bit surprised by anything she said.

When she had finished her father walked up behind her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

And then she realized that she was holding her breath.A slight buzzing at the back of her brain told her that something was going to happen, and suddenly that…**that** feeling washed over her like a wall of ice water.The same feeling that had seized her when that boy with the dead gray eyes had grabbed her, when she had been sure he was going to try to kill her.

Her stomach fell and her heart pounded painfully hard under her shirt, the swish of blood in her ears droning out the sound of a light knocking.She jumped to her feet and her arms tensed, hands griping the edge of the table, holding her balance.What was causing this to happen again?Was it the man sitting across the table staring at her with a slightly concerned look?Was it the memory of last night, which had been rapidly fading away up till then?

She turned and looked at Gohan as he walked towards the back door._The door!_He turned the knob and it swung slowly inwards._THE DOOR!_

Oh-no…. No…..NO…

And suddenly she watched her father scream in pain and crumble to the floor.The blast of electronic energy the Bio-mechanoid had discharged had hit him squarely in the chest.A human man would have been dead before hitting the floor, since the close contact stun weapon had been reset to the highest level possible.

She screamed silently to herself, the air in her lungs hot and dry.She started mindlessly walking towards her fathers groaning body on the floor, oblivious to the figure that turned towards her.It stared at her, and she froze.Those eyes, gray eyes, eyes as dead as the grave, oh Dende_, she knew those eyes._

It was the same face she had been trying to block out of her minds eye.Now that vision was forever replaced this new one.A dent in it's temple, the skin ripped from its nose like a banana husk, exposing the metal skull singed with light pink streaks of 'blood' underneath, the facial hair almost melted off by the heat of the very powerful tazer blast he had just pounded into her now unconscious father.The thing that was now stepping over him to get at her.And she suddenly realized she wasn't afraid, not in the least. 

**SHE WAS PISSED**

The determined look that her face took on was noticed by Pendergast immediately.It was just like the one he had seen her father wear when he was determined to end something… or kill someone.

"Pan…don't!"

Before he could say anymore a power bolt surged in the direction of the man in black as Pan's eyes followed it.As fast as she had ever seen a normal human move he teetered the table up on it's side to block the blast.He and the table were knocked against the wall by the shockwave.A few stray tendrils of high power electricity hit her like a hard slap, and she almost staggered back.But there was no way would she be taken out of this fight _that _easily.

Pendergast waited until the last bit of energy whips had dissipated before standing and leveling his gun at the intruder.Pan watched as the slugs entered it's right shoulder with no visible result, except that the impact pushed him back a little, but not enough to stop it from approaching her.And then she stepped forward, between the rock and the hard case.

She realized it was coming for her, and she had no intention of backing off.It could have shot at her with that stunner device, but it didn't seem to have any interest in killing her from across the room.So she had stepped forwards, right in front of it, and looked squarely into its cold dark eyes. 

If it wanted a fight, she would give it one.

As it's arms shot out at her to grab her throat, she lunged to the right and pushed in closer to it, out of the grip of those vice-like hands, and began a fast and steady pummeling of it.It was like hitting a block of cement, but she could feel its endoskeleton buckling with every hit.

Then she felt its inhumanly strong arms grabbed her and squeezed her against its chest, knocking the wind out of her. 

She struggled to release herself, kicking and squirming, feeling herself being pressed to death.And suddenly she glanced at its shoulder.Through the creeping haze that was threatening to block her vision she could see the bullet holes.And she realized that there must have been a reason Pendergast had shot him there.She was sure that he was aiming for that apparently innocuous target.The slugs had entered within a half-inch of each other, five in all, a grouping that would have been impressive even on a stationary target.

The man was a good shot, no doubt about that.So that could only mean…

She defiantly put her hand over the spot, and poured a concentrated surge of energy into the spot as she shot backwards away from the iron grip, the blast ripping aside the fabric of its shirt and layers of skin to reveal what could have been an emergency detonator of some sort.And before she had time to even consider the ramifications of what she had just seen, Son Gohan came up behind it with lightning speed and put in a headlock (which he was not going to be able to hold for long), and looked at her, then behind her.

Then everything started to happen at warp speed.

Without being told, she ducked to the side as a bullet whizzed past her head, hitting the small black device dead center.

The air suddenly seemed to vibrate with a high pitched charging sound.

Gohan suddenly twisted sideways and tossed the bio-mechanoid thru the bay window facing the front yard.

"MESENKO!"….Pan powered up and launched a large Ki ball (which impacted the airborne body like a shot) throwing it even further away from them.

And then a massive explosion knocked the trio off their feet and shattered every window in the house, a large crater formed where there had once been a front yard.

(I'll conclude this chapter in part 4, coming soon… and thanks to everyone who reviewed my other stuff.You know who you are!!)


	4. Questions answered

He knew the boy had been a bio-mechanoid

Just to remind you that in my storyline Dragonball GT never happened, and that since it's my story I can do anything I damn well please.Mwahahahahahahahahahah (gomen)

Please be aware that although I have great ideas, putting them down on paper in a way that makes sense to someone other than me often proves to be an elusive task.Just in case you weren't tuned in last week tehe, I borrowed all of my characters from Dragonball except for Agent Pendergast, whom I got from a book.I _did_ make up the Bio-mechanoid by myself, but he was just detonated into oblivion.(sigh)Oh well.

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything so please don't sue me.

Ryan Pendergast was the first to get to his feet after the explosion, followed quickly by Pan, who than preceded to help her weakened father to his feet.All three stared wordlessly at the crater that had once been the Son family's front yard.And Pan was the first to speak."Mom is gonna have a cow when she sees this!"Her father dolefully nodded as Ryan walked out through the front door to get a closer look.

With gun was still drawn.

Pan tensed suddenly.Was it really destroyed?After all it had survived a fall from a nine story building, so why not the explosion too?

Then she felt her body relax as she watched the man in a now crumpled and dirty black suit put his gun back into its holster under his coat.Her father also seemed to relax as he slumped against her arm more heavily.She looked up at his face with concern, but he simply nodded and said "boy, I'm gonna feel _that_ tomorrow."She sighed and started walking out to the yard, er… hole with her father.

The hole was at least 10 feet deep, and 40 feet across.There were a few large chunks of singed metal sitting in the center of the crater, but the rest of the thing that had attacked them was gone.Agent Pendergast took out a small phone, pressed a few buttons, and ordered a "clean-up crew".And less than two minutes after he had hung up a white van pulled up to the house.

"Gohan, we will get the hole filled in and replanted before Videl gets home."Pan without missing a beat said "well, we could just turn it into a swimming pool." Gohan belly laughed and then winced in pain, but kept laughing more softly.Ryan looked concerned, but Pan just started walking him back into the house, and he followed closely behind her, watching the men in hazard suits exiting the van.

Once Pan had her father seated on the couch in the den, something occurred to her. Somehow Ryan had known about the weak spot on the boy-things shoulder, but her father had tossed it out of the house just before it had blown up."Father, how did you know about that things detonator?You couldn't have seen it, but it looked like you knew it was going to blow up." 

Pendergast walked silently up behind her."He knew because he helped us to design it."

"NANI!!?"

She twisted around to look at the man in black standing behind her.He was holding out a bottle of water to her.She looked down at it and then back up at his face._Who the hell was this guy?_

_ _

Her father took her hand and sat her down on the couch next to him.Her glare never left the eyes of the man in the black suit.

Her father sighed and started to speak."I helped to interpret the original schematics that had been found in the remnants of the lab of Dr. Gero."Pan was speechless."They were apparently plans for a biological-mechanical hybrid weapon that had been designed before he started to create Cell and the other androids.And apparently several of these Bio-mechanoids had already been built… and released."

Pan sat back, a look of shock on her delicate features."Oh Dende, there are more of these things!?"

Ryan now spoke to her, trying to calm her with his quiet voice and gentle southern accent."We think so, but we haven't been able to find them yet.And we don't know how to stop them.They were designed to evolve, improving themselves over time.And they've had 30 years in which to do it.We don't even know what their primary objective was then, let alone what it might be now.And we don't know how to stop them if they suddenly surface and start randomly killing innocent people."

Pan cocked an eyebrow,"like that thing tried to do to me last night?I thought you said that it had been made by _you!"_

"Not me personally, but by scientists in our agency."

"Which agency is that?And why?And who… how?"

"My my,aren't we just brimming with questions?" he said in an irritatingly calm tone of voice.

But before pan could even contemplate losing her temper, Gohan spoke.

"No one knew about Saiyans or Bio-mechanoids being on earth when certain"groups" started looking into research done by Dr. Gero after the Cell games.An international agency was established to track down and destroy his stolen research before it fell into the wrong hands.They even enlisted the help of the Great Saiyaman when a terrorist group tried to use a quasi-atomic bomb he had designed to blow up downtown Tokyo about 15 years ago."

Realization dawned."So that's where you two know each other from."Both men nodded.

"Your father was a great help to us, and a genius to boot.He helped us to figure out that the 'good doctor' had left us a few surprises.Namely, the Bio-mechanoids.And after explaining to me and a few others about his very unique family heritage, we decided to keep the existence of Saiyans, Namecks, and the like a closely guarded secret.After all, there was no telling what some of the groups we were combating, or even some of the ones we were working with might do if they knew about you."He paused and looked at her with a very paternal smile on his face."He was especially worried about you.You may have one the Tenkaichi Budoukai when you were four, but he didn't want you or any of his family and friends put in danger.And there was really nothing they could do to help.So we started to build our own Bio-mechanoid to find and eventually combat Gero's creations."

That would explain why Gohan hadn't told the other Z-Senshi about the bio-mechanoids, but she had one burning question left to go.

"So what went wrong with the one that attacked me yesterday?"

"Our own research is at least two decades behind the originals, and we were trying a new targeting device in our G6 model.It malfunctioned and locked onto you.The fall most probably shut down its remaining failsafe systems and it continued to track you.Which brings me an interesting question.How did you know that it was going to attack again?"

"Kuso,I didn't!"

"You seemed to know when it…"

"We'll I **didn't **know.I thought **it** was just an innocent boy I had accidentally pushed off the top of a building!How was I to know it was some sort of Frankenstein-esque tinker toy that was gonna try to kill me and my family!"She realized she was yelling, and she forced herself to calm down before she continued."I could just sense something was wrong, like a buzzing in my skull.I didn't know what was causing it until it was too late.It had a weird energy to it, but not like ki at all."

Pan stood up and walked over to one of the busted windows facing the front door.Somehow an earthmover had suddenly appeared and was quickly filling in the hole.

Pendergast picked up an overturned chair and sat down.He had a painfully pensive look on his face, like he had something to say- but would rather not say it."We know they are going to make a move soon.But we still don't know who they are or that they are after. Maybe you can help us find them."

Gohan sat up ramrod straight and stared at the man with the pale blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and a dirty black suit."I'm willing to help out anyway I can, but I don't want my daughter dragged into all of this…"

Pan stared out the window, at the now level yard that was being covered over with sod.These guys were fast.And it seemed like they new what they were doing.She looked back at the two men talking, and pulled a strand of long dark hair back from her face.It they needed her help that badly, maybe she should help.After all, everyone else in her family had gotten the chance to save the world already, so why not her?And besides it appealed to her nature.She loved a good chase almost as much as a good fight. 

"I'll do it."

Gohan shifted his gaze to her.He had always said that she was more stubborn than Vegeta and Goku put together.And there was no way to talk her out of anything once her mind was made up.Then the image of his adult daughter sobbing herself to sleep in his arms a few hours before hit again, point blank."Are you sure you want to go do this Panny?"

Pan smiled lightly at her very protective father and said in a very matter-of-fact tone of voice "well, as long as these things remain sight unseen, no one is safe.If I can seek out these things, I can stop them before innocent people start dying.Besides, It's my turn to save the world."

Gohan stood up silently and thought for a few minutes, while the other two watched his face skim through half a dozen emotions.Fear, pride, sadness…And then out of the blue, he flashed the Son trademark _let's go kick some ass_ smile."Not by yourself your not, young lady". 

An amused smirk tugged at the corners of Ryan's mouth. "So I guess the great Saiyaman now has a new sidekick?" 

Father and daughter just looked at each other.Something akin to understanding passed between them."Yup, I guess so.I hope mom doesn't mind me filling her spot."

She gestured to the newspaper article that was framed and hanging (at an odd angle) above the couch.She looked at the photo of her father in his red cape and green shirt, holding his hands to the side like someone directing traffic. "We'll dad, just don't expect me to learn those baka Ginyu-esque poses of yours".She looked again at the photo that had once graced the cover of the Satin City Times.

"And I think I'll design my own costume."

I am eventually going to add onto this story, but I'm not sure just how MIB this is gonna get if I do.Owari for now.

_ _


End file.
